criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Time of Death
Time of Death 'is the eleventh fanmade case as well as being the sixth case in the Verdant Meadows district and the eleventh case in the city of Bluehaven by CCFan32. Case Background An abrupt snowstorm hits Verdant Meadows after Charlotte Price and the player successfully put a serial killer behind bars, Patricia receives word from the person who kidnapped Chief Price that they will kill Price unless Patricia kills the player right now. After giving Patricia 10 seconds and timing it all the way down, the kidnapper lets the team hear Price yell in pain as the walkie-talkie cuts off. Roman managed to pinpoint Price's position after putting arduous effort into tracking the walkie-talkie's position. Once the team made it to the Botanical Gardens, they were too late to stop the kidnapper as they found Chief Price's dead body floating in the waters of the botanical gardens. Luckily, the victim wasn't Chief Price but was a former detective named Blake Higgins, who was drowned to death wearing the chief's uniform. After sending Blake's body off for autopsy, Elizabeth provided several helpful pieces of information. Blake was pushed by the kidnapper into the water and was held down for precisely 26 seconds which caused him to drown. There was also a watch taped to Blake's chest which was broken due to the water on 1:43 PM, two minutes before the team found his body. Throughout the investigation, the team later discovers that the kidnapper still has Chief Price and is on the verge of killing him. Shockingly, the temporary Chief of Police, Olivia Price, becomes a suspect where she believes the team will catch the true culprit. True to their word, the team managed to apprehend Price's kidnapper. In a shocking turn of events, the killer and Price's kidnapper turned out to be an animal trainer named Oliver Hall. The second the team approached Oliver at the Botanical Gardens, Oliver didn't hesitate to put a gun to his head. Oliver couldn't tolerate the Bluehaven Police Department because of its corrupt cops, especially Blake Higgins. Prior to the events of this case, Blake accidentally ran over a five-year-old child and framed Oliver's sister for the murder. She was incarcerated for 40 years and is still living her sentence. Oliver wanted revenge and decided to kidnap Chief Price for letting Blake off the hook (even though Price didn't know Blake did it). Oliver wanted Price to feel the pain he felt when his sister was imprisoned by torture then Oliver eventually went after Blake. Oliver also revealed that Patricia's old partner was one of those corrupt cops and believed the player themselves was also corrupt. Patricia couldn't believe what she was hearing and stated that the player was not corrupt, but a helpful detective. Oliver put his gun down and sobbed about her sister. The team took this time to send him to court. Oliver told the Honorable Kingsley about her wrongly imprisoned sister and what he did to get his revenge. Judge Kingsley announced that what Oliver did was an utterly heinous thing to do, especially killing two of the BPD's members and kidnapping the Chief of Police. Oliver believed what he did was morally just and wished Kingsley could see it his way. This prompted the Honorable Kingsley to insult Oliver and tell him that the Law is what's morally just and taking revenge by killing people was a sick, despicable crime, which was grounds for a life sentence for Oliver. Several minutes after Oliver's incarceration, Olivia asked the team to find more leads on the Black Viper snake. The only things they were able to find was that the snake was spotted and photographed by Ross Taylor and that the snake's venom immediately paralyzes its victim and blood comes from the victim's eyes, nose, mouth, and ears, killing them. With no antidote or cure to this venom, the team must take the necessary precautions if they want to apprehend the snake. Meanwhile, Marvin Gunner plans to invite the team to his wedding sometime soon. The team wished to accept his invitation when the time came and informed Chief Price about it. With him back, Olivia left the BPD but wished the player good luck in their objective of capturing the snake. Victim * '''Blake Higgins '(He was drowned to death wearing the chief's uniform) Murder Weapon * '''Drowning Killer * Oliver Hall Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses herbal toothpaste * The suspect eats spicy food Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears fur * The suspect wears a red rose Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses herbal toothpaste * The suspect eats spicy food * The suspect uses foot cream Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears fur Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses herbal toothpaste * The suspect eats spicy food * The suspect uses foot cream Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears fur * The suspect wears a red rose Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses herbal toothpaste * The suspect uses foot cream Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears fur * The suspect wears a red rose Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses herbal toothpaste * The suspect eats spicy food * The suspect uses foot cream Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears a red rose Killer's Profile * The killer uses herbal toothpaste. * The killer eats spicy food. * The killer uses foot cream. * The killer wears fur. * The killer wears a red rose. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Botanical Gardens. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Card, Torn Paper; Available at start) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer uses herbal toothpaste; Murder weapon confirmed: Drowning; New Clue: Broken Pocket Watch) * Examine Broken Pocket Watch. (Result: Red Substance) * Analyze Red Substance. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer eats spicy food) * Examine Faded Card. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Ross Taylor) * Question Ross Taylor about the murder. (Prerequisite: Business Card unraveled; New Clue: Broken Tape) * Examine Broken Tape. (Result: Video Tape) * Analyze Video Tape. (00:05:00; Unlocks: Detective's Desk) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Wedding R.S.V.P) * Analyze Wedding R.S.V.P. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Marvin Gunner) * Ask Marvin Gunner about his wedding. (Prerequisite: Wedding R.S.V.P. analyzed) * Investigate Detective's Desk. (Clues: Pile of Papers; Prerequisite: Video Tape analyzed) * Examine Pile of Papers. (Result: Oliver Hall File; New Suspect: Oliver Hall) * Talk to Oliver Hall about his criminal past. (Prerequisite: Oliver Hall File found) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Creepy Forest. (Clues: Tape Roll, Tree Stump, Faded File; Available at start) * Examine Tape Roll. (Result: White Substance) * Analyze White Substance. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer uses foot cream) * Examine Tree Stump. (Result: Broken Object) * Examine Broken Object. (Result: Cellphone) * Analyze Cellphone. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Olivia Price) * Ask Olivia Price about her deals with the kidnapper. (Prerequisite: Cellphone analyzed) * Examine Faded File. (Result: Restraining Order) * Question Marvin Gunner about the restraining order. (Prerequisite: Restraining Order unraveled) * Investigate Detective's Chair. (Clues: Floor Safe, Shredded Paper; Prerequisite: Talk to Olivia) * Examine Floor Safe. (Result: Money Package) * Question Ross Taylor about the victim in debt with him. (Prerequisite: Money Package found) * Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Business Letter) * Analyze Business Letter. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Ryan Colburn) * Ask Ryan Colburn about his recent loss of money. (Prerequisite: Business Letter analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Interrogate Olivia Price about her assault. (Available at start) * Investigate Gardens' Waters. (Clues: Fishing Net; Prerequisite: Talk to Olivia) * Examine Fishing Net. (Result: Chief's Medal) * Examine Chief's Medal. (Result: Hairs) * Analyze Hairs. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears fur) * Investigate Secret Cavern. (Clues: Tortured Man Price, Torn Paper, Faded Receipt; Available at start) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Police Arrest File) * Question Oliver Hall about his attempted murder on the victim. (Prerequisite: Police Arrest File restored) * Examine Faded Receipt. (Result: Receipt) * Analyze Receipt. (09:00:00) * Question Ryan Colburn about his gift for the victim. (Prerequisite: Receipt analyzed) * Investigate Botanical Gardens. (Clues: Rope; Prerequisite: Talk to Oliver and Ryan) * Examine Rope. (Result: Red Powder) * Analyze Red Powder. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears a red rose) * Arrest Killer. * Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation * Check up on Olivia Price. (Available at start) * Investigate Botanical Gardens. (Clues: Snow Pile; Prerequisite: Talk to Olivia) * Examine Snow Pile. (Result: Snake Photographs) * Analyze Snake Photographs. (09:00:00) * Question Ross about his photos of the Black Viper. (Reward: 7,500 Coins; Prerequisite: Snake Photographs analyzed) * See what is wrong with Marvin Gunner. (Available at start) * Investigate Creepy Forest. (Clues: Gold Ring; Prerequisite: Talk to Marvin) * Examine Gold Ring. (Result: Marvin's Ring) * Give the wedding ring to Marvin Gunner. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Marvin's Ring identified) * Investigate Detective's Desk. (Clues: Files; Prerequisite: Give ring to Marvin) * Examine Files. (Result: Black Viper File) * Analyze Black Viper File. (12:00:00) * Report to Olivia about the snake. (Reward: Fur Coat; Prerequisite: Black Viper File analyzed) * Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases